Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-74055 discloses a network resource control method including steps of discriminating whether an available resource amount of a dynamic control network DN is proper at a dynamic control resource control apparatus RC in the communication system CS; and adjusting the available resource amount of the dynamic control network DN by establishing or releasing a path in the network when the discrimination indicates that the resource amount is improper.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-55357 discloses averting situations where a specific communications network occupies resources in a situation where communication path allocation requests are generated in a short time, in a concentrated manner.